sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 13
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 12 |obecny = #13 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 14 }} |Numer komiksu=13 |Data=6 lutego 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=4,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Adam Bryce Thomas (okładka A i SEGA Shop Exclusive) *Kieran Gates (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki= |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania= Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= |Lokacje= *Final Egg *Windmill Village }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 13 – trzynasty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :Time for a break! Sonic can finally take some time to catch his breath, secure in the fact that the day's been saved and his old greatest foe is... Wait. He's gone?! What does that...? Well, that smells like trouble... :The return of Rough and Tumble! :Sonic faces a new threat that kicks off year two with a bang! :Extra-length issue! Po ostatnich przygodach Sonic postanowił odpocząć. Kiedy się relaksował, podleciał do niego Flicky, któremu jeż opowiedział o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Amy wróciła do pomagania innym i stanęła na czele nowej organizacji - Restoration. Knuckles znów strzeże Anielskiej Wyspy i Głównego Szmaragdu. Silver poszukuje potencjalnego zagrożenia dla swojej przyszłości, a Tails zajęty jest jednym ze swoich projektów. W trakcie gdy Sonic opowiadał o tym, do Tailsa trafił tajemniczy liścik, który podesłał mu Doktor Starline przez portal otwarty za pomocą Warp Topaz. Sonic był przekonany że wszyscy mogą się zrelaksować, ponieważ Doktor Eggman nie stanowi już zagrożenia, podobnie jak Metal Sonic. Pamiętał jednak, że zawsze kiedy mówi innym by nieco zwolnili, coś zaczyna się dziać. W tym samym momencie do jeża przybiegł Tails, z wiadomością. Sonic odczytał list, który okazał się być zaproszeniem do Windmill Village na przyjęcie z okazji powrotu najgenialniejszego na świecie doktora. Tails powiedział Sonicowi, że list nagle pojawił się w jego rękach. Jeż zaczął się niepokoić, gdyż tekst brzmiał jak pismo Eggmana. Tails pamiętał że doktor został dobroczynnym mechanikiem, znanym jako "Mr. Tinker". Sonic postanowił udać się na miejsce i sprawdzić to, aby wiedzieć czy Eggman wrócił do dawnego siebie, czy też oszukał wszystkich. Tails podążył za nim. Tymczasem w Final Egg Doktor Eggman przygotowywał swój nowy eksperyment. Doktor Starline poinformował go o zwabieniu Sonica. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy nie lepiej byłoby zorganizować prostą zasadzkę. Eggman jednak postanowił namieszać jeżowi w głowie, a poza tym zależało mu na subtelnej, globalnej proklamacji. Starline postanowił nie kwestionować decyzji swojego mentora. Po chwili Eggman przeprowadził pierwszy test swojego Metal Virusa. Umieszczony w naczyniu kwiat został oblany metaliczną substancją, która natychmiastowo go zrobotyzowała. Starline był zadowolony z natychmiastowej transmutacji, ale Eggman chciał przetestować wirusa na zwierzątkach. Tymczasem Sonic i Tails dotarli do Windmill Village, która pozostała w stanie nienaruszonym, ale po jej mieszkańcach nie było śladu. Tails obawiał się, że Eggman mógł porwać wszystkich mieszkańców. Ale Sonic był przekonany, że doktor nie dokonałby tego bez zniszczeń. Sonic i Tails odnaleźli potem Elder Scruffy'ego, który wisiał przywiązany do drzewa. Bohaterowie ściągnęli starszego wioski i rozwiązali go. Ten zaczął opowiadać o dwóch zbirach, którzy porwali Mr. Tinkera, a potem wrócili i zamknęli wszystkich w jednym z budynków. Sonic dowiedział się, że do porwania doszło tydzień temu. Nikt nie mógł poinformować jeża, gdyż ten był zajęty walką na Anielskiej Wyspie. Elder Scruffy nadal obawiał się, że dwaj porywacze mogą się kręcić po wiosce. Kiedy Tails zapytał się o ich imiona, bohaterom ukazali się Rough i Tumble, wyposażeni w nowe bronie podczepione do ich ogonów. Tails był nieco zażenowany nieudolnymi rymami, którymi próbowali przedstawić się Rough i Tumble. Sonic postanowił się nimi zająć, nie zważając na uzbrojenie. Kazał Tailsowi pomóc Scruffy'emu w uwolnieniu mieszkańców. Rough i Tumble byli nadal wściekli na jeża i chcieli również wiedzieć, gdzie jest Knuckles. Sonic postanowił nie odpowiadać im na to i przeszedł do ataku, wypytując ich również o położenie Eggmana. Zastanawiał się też, czy to on uwolnił ich z więzienia. Rough i Tumble odpowiedzieli że nie zrobił tego Eggmana, ale twierdzili też że nie potrzebowali pomocy. Sonic nie zdołał przebić się przez ogon Tumble'a, a Rough rzucił w niego kondensatorem śmierdzących oparów, który rozbił się na ziemi. Sonic domagał się odpowiedzi od dwóch przeciwników, wiedząc że obaj nie byliby na tyle mądrzy by zbudować sobie taką broń, ani też nie byliby na tyle subtelni by wysłać list. Rough i Tumble nie zamierzali jej jednak udzielać przed zakończeniem walki. Tumble ruszył na jeża i próbował go zmiażdżyć swoim ogonem. Tymczasem Tails i Elder Scruffy uwolnili pozostałych mieszkańców wioski. Tails poprosił jednak mieszkańców, by zostali jeszcze do końca walki i nie wychylali się. Tymczasem Doktor Eggman przeprowadzał drugi test Metal Virusa, tym razem na zwierzątkach. Na początku oblał Pocky'ego. Będąc pod całkowitym wpływem substancji, zając został zrobotyzowany. Następnie na polecenie doktora złapał Picky'ego i puścił. Infekcja przeniosła się skutecznie, ale zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się w znacznie wolniejszym tempie. Pocky zaczął również wykazywać agresywne tendencje nawet bez rozkazu. Eggman i Starline przeszli do kolejnego eksperymentu, w którym przerażony Ricky otrzymał zadanie by podnieść zrobotyzowany kwiatek. Następnie Eggman kazał mu dotknąć każdej z trzech próbek, które przyniósł Starline. Wirus nie przeniósł się na mechaniczne części Motobuga, kanapkę, oraz kamień. Przeszedł jednak z kwiatka na Ricky'ego, co usatysfakcjonowało doktora. Eggman uznał swój Metal Virus za sukces - infekcja, która przenosi się na florę i faunę, ale nie działa na przetworzone materiały, dzięki czemu infrastruktura doktora jest bezpieczna od zepsucia. Eggman zamierzał za pomocą wirusa stworzyć armię robotów, która zbudowałaby się sama. Starline był dumny z tego, że mógł brać udział w takim eksperymencie. Eggman zapytał się go potem, w jaki sposób udało mu się go odnaleźć, skoro Metal Sonic zaangażował w poszukiwania pół Imperium. Starline odpowiedział, że posłużył się Warp Topaz do otwierania okien w czasoprzestrzeni. Mógł dzięki temu szybko przeglądać poszczególne lokacje i szukać doktora. Spędził na tym wiele dni i nieprzespanych nocy, ale wiedział że było warto. Eggman poprosił go o pokazanie mu walki Sonica z dwoma uzbrojonymi skunksami. W tym czasie Rough trafił Sonica kondensatorem, ale został zaatakowany z tyłu przez Tailsa. Lis poinformował jeża o ocaleniu mieszkańców. Niespodziewanie Tumble próbował ich obu zmiażdżyć swoim ogonem. Skunks miał pretensje do lisa za to, że przeszkodził w walce. Sonic i Tails postanowili połączyć siły, wypowiadając rymowane wprowadzenie i wykonując wspólną pozę, podobnie jak Rough i Tumble, ale bardziej kompetentnie. Dwaj złoczyńcy wściekli się za to, że bohaterowie ukradli ich pomysł. Tumble wpadł również w szał, gdy zobaczył że Tails ma dwa ogony, a on sam stracił swój. Tumble i Rough ponownie uderzyli, ale Sonic i Tails zdołali uniknąć ich ataków i rozproszyć się. Sonic zajął się Tumblem, a Tails Roughem, który zaczął w niego ciskać kondensatorami smrodliwych oparów. Tails posłużył się swoją wiedzą, aby przewidzieć gdzie wyląduje następny pocisk. Udało mu się złapać naczynie ogonem i rzucić je z powrotem do Rougha, boleśnie go przy tym paląc. Eggman i Starline obserwowali starcie, będąc niezadowolonymi z efektów. Starline zasugerował przeprowadzenie szóstego testu Metal Virusa, ale Eggman odmówił. Był pewien że wirus działa i że nie trzeba przeprowadzać kolejnych prób. Starline nie był do końca przekonany i chciał zgromadzić więcej danych, ale nie mógł kwestionować doktora. Tymczasem Sonic wbiegł na dach młyna w wiosce i odciął z niego wiatrak. Konstrukcja spadła na Tumble'a, odcinając mu jego mechaniczny ogon. Sonic zamierzał dobić swojego przeciwnika, ale zatrzymał się gdy ten zaczął opłakiwać swój nowy, zniszczony ogon. Tumble załamał się tym, że odzyskał ogon i tak szybko go stracił. Sonic chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale skunks zaczął mu grozić i cała sympatia jeża zniknęła. Rough i Tumble zostali pokonani i zgodnie z umową musieli zdradzić Sonicowi co stało się z Eggmanem. Zanim jednak odpowiedzieli, Starline wciągnął ich z powrotem do Final Egg swoim portalem. Bohaterowie byli zdumieni tym co się stało. Tails wiedział już, że prawdopodobnie Eggman wrócił i wyposażył Rougha i Tumble'a w broń. Ale Sonic zastanawiał się, czy może nie pominęli jeszcze kogoś, kto mógłby być zaangażowany w całą operację. Jeż chciał wierzyć w to, że sprawa Eggmana nie będzie oczywista. Postanowił spotkać Silvera, który mógł coś znaleźć. Tails postanowił zostać, aby pomóc w naprawieniu szkód w wiosce. Sonic wyruszył, przypominając sobie że jego nowa przygoda zaczęła się podobnie jak poprzednia z Neo Metal Soniciem. Postanowił za wszelką cenę zatrzymać jakiegokolwiek złoczyńcę, który chciałby zrealizować swój plan. Tymczasem w Final Egg Rough błagał Eggmana o drugą szansę, a Tumble opłakiwał swój ogon. Metal Sonic zamierzał dołączyć do walki, ale Rough powiedział mu że miał już swoją kolej. Metal chwycił go swoimi szponami, ale sprzeczkę przerwał Doktor Starline, który zgłosił się na ochotnika do następnego spotkania z Soniciem. Starline wiedział dokładnie co powinien zrobić i w który punkt niebieskiego jeża uderzyć. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Elder Scruffy *Flicky *Picky *Pocky *Ricky *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Doktor Starline *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk Galeria Okładki IDW 13 RI.jpg|Pierwotna wersja okładki RI IDW 13 SegaShop inked.png|Okładka z SEGA Shop (atramenty) IDW 13 SegaShop raw.jpg|Okładka z SEGA Shop, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 13 preview 0.png IDW 13 preview 1.png IDW 13 preview 2.png IDW 13 preview 3.png IDW 13 preview 4.png IDW 13 preview 5.png Ciekawostki *Kobieta-owca, która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w Sonic the Hedgehog #2 powraca w tym numerze jako członkini Restoration. *Kwiat, który Doktor Egman wykorzystuje w swoim eksperymencie pochodzi z Green Hill Zone. *Doktor Eggman określa swój plan jako "master plan", co jest nawiązaniem do piosenki E.G.G.M.A.N. z gry Sonic Adventure 2. *Jest to pierwszy komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing, o zwiększonej długości. Zawiera cztery strony więcej niż poprzednie numery. *Początkowo komiks miał ukazać się w styczniu 2019 roku, ale jego premierę przesunięto na 6 lutego. *Okładka A przypomina okładkę z 51 numeru Sonic Universe, która sama w sobie była wzorowana na ekranie wyboru postaci z Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Dodatkowo na okładce A pojawia się limit czasowy na wybranie postaci, wynoszący 13 sekund, co jest nawiązaniem do numeru tego komiksu. *Jest to drugi numer serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing, który posiada wariant okładki w SEGA Shop. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing